


A Fun Conversation

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Preferably Pitch, “Snowballing” if you catch my drift?"I really don’t know what I’d do without Wikipedia.Anyway, Pitch has terrible blowjob etiquette, Jack wants to throw him off his groove (and also admit to his hero fetish, silly man).
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 23
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	A Fun Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/30/2014.

“Jack—oh yes, Jack, you’re so good, just like that, you’re so good.” Pitch tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair. “So— _good_.”  
  
It was as much of a warning as Jack ever got, but this wasn’t exactly his first time dealing with Pitch’s bad habits. But maybe it would be one of the last.  
  
Jack caught hold of Pitch’s wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his head. Slowly, he slid his lips up Pitch’s cock, his own beginning to stir at the blissed out expression on Pitch’s face. Too bad he’d probably be left to himself after what he was about to do.  
  
He almost wished Pitch would open his eyes, but this way, Jack doesn’t have to hide his expression, and he’s pretty sure he was doing that pretty poorly right now, as he crawled up the bed to bring his face level with Pitch’s.  
  
“And not a word of protest,” Pitch murmured with a contented sigh. “Jack, you have no idea what that does to—mmfgh!”  
  
Jack forced down a plan-disrupting laugh and continued to seal his lips over Pitch’s in what looked and felt almost like an ordinary deep kiss between them. Almost. Jack passed Pitch’s come from his mouth to Pitch’s own, not letting go until he could tell that Pitch’d swallowed reflexively, at least a little. At that, he allowed Pitch to push him off and sit up as he tried to regain his composure. “Why,” he began, pausing to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, “why would you do that?”  
  
“I’m so glad you asked,” Jack said, leaning back on the pillows. “First of all, the slang word for it is ‘snowballing’, so it really would have been too much to ask me to _not_ do that.”  
  
Pitch closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
“And, secondly, you have the worst manners of anyone getting their cock sucked that I’ve ever seen, and since you’ve shown no inclination to change, despite me getting mad at you about it, I thought I’d throw you off your groove and try to figure out why.” Jack sat up and looked at Pitch with exaggerated solemnity. “What, exactly, is your malfunction?”  
  
Pitch stared at him. “You spit my own cum in my mouth as a precursor to psychoanalyzing me?”  
  
“You don’t seem angry.”  
  
“It just feels…unsurprising. That this would happen in my life.”  
  
“Huh. Okay, well, the way I see it is that you actually get off on me being on the _side_ of good, rather than my blowjob skills, because I know that compared to you, I’m really an amateur, I can tell—”  
  
“Is there anything I can do to avoid this conversation?” Pitch asked.  
  
“I’m going to interpret that as ‘yes, Jack, heroes get me hard’. Okay. And then I think you’re still in this space where you think you’ve got to be, like, nasty to the hero—which would be me in this case but maybe I shouldn’t be getting too specific in that category—but anyway that’s all second act stuff, right?”  
  
“Second act?”  
  
“And the third act is when the villain finally gets defeated!” Jack crowed, pushing Pitch back on the bed. “What’s more heroic than making the villain submit?”  
  
“I feel like that question has a lot of very specific answers,” Pitch said, while Jack pushed his knees apart. “None of which are coming to mind.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Jack grinned. “You know, I didn’t come up with this theory on my own.” He took Pitch’s wrists in his hands and pressed them into the sheets. “It was a fun conversation. I’d quote from it, but my hands are occupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #now who do we know who would require hands to be quoted#now the fun thing about heroes#is that they often work in teams
> 
> tejoxys said: pffft “What, exactly, is your malfunction?” I fucking lost it at this line, okay, and then it just got better.


End file.
